To make the rain stop
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: Ichigo is feeling depressed. And Hichigo hate the rain. So, what will the hollow do about his Kings depression?Rated M for a reason guys! And R&R! thanks! The sequel is now up! It's called School visit.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Bleach and I don't make money from writing this story!

Hope you guys like it! This is my first lemon so pleeeeeeeaaaaseeeee tell me what you think!

Anyway, HichiIchi is on eof my fav pairings, so of course had to write a fic about them. There may be a sequel, I'm not sure yet!

* * *

Ichigo sighed. He was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on the stuff the teacher was trying to teach them. It was kinda hard, considering that he ran off to fight hollows every day. He had neglected his homework and he had got yelled at be the sensei. He sighed again.

In lunch-break they were all sitting on the top of the roof, Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia. Keigo was once again trying to check up Rukia, who completely ignored him.

Ichigo knew very well that both Rukia and Orihime were looking concerned at him, but he pretended he didn't see it.

When the bell rang, he was in fact a little happy that he didn't have to force himself to talk to his friends. It wasn't that he didn't like them anymore or anything like that, he was just really, really tired! He felt… empty. Why was that? He didn't know, and that annoyed him. Ichigo was one of those people who liked to know the answer to everything, and when he didn't know the answer to something concerning himself, he got angry and depressed.

He stayed behind a little after school, telling the others he needed to talk to the teacher for a bit. That was a lie. He didn't feel too good about lying to them, but he didn't want to walk with them home.

Rukia had told him she was going over to Uruhara's place after school, which meant she wouldn't be home before late. And his father and sisters were going to some sort of sports camp Karin was going to participate in.

When he finally opened the door to the Kurosaki clinic, he didn't hear the usual

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii!" from Yuzu, and he didn't get punched or kicked by his father.

'This house is way too big when there's only one person in it!' Ichigo thought while making a sandwich in the kitchen. He would sooner find out that there was actually more than one person in the house, and he wouldn't be too happy with who that person was!

Ichigo walked up the stairs to his room, opened the door and threw the schoolbag into a corner of his room. He wasn't in the mood for homework now, anyway.

Then suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him. He turned, just to stand face to face with himself. Or to be more precise, his hollow self!

The hollow smiled "Hello, King! Didn't seem like you noticed me until now! You're starting to get week, you know. You better watch yourself, because if this goes on, I'll be the King in no time!" he said with a little mischievous smirk. Ichigo was too surprised to even respond to what the hollow had said. The only thing that flashed through his confused mind was 'Why the hell is he here? He's supposed to be inside my mind, not in my room, talking to me like a normal person cough, Hollow, cough

It seemed like Hichigo, as Ichigo had named him, read his thoughts because he laughed a little then said; "I bet you're wondering why I'm here, standing right in front of you, King?" Ichigo nodded dumbly, which caused the Hollow to laugh even more.

"Well, you see, Zangetsu decided that I'd go out and do something about that depression of yours! You know both the old man and me hate rain! And when you're depressed, it rains inside you!"

"I can't actually do very much about that!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"That's what I thought! And that's why I came here to do something about it, didn't I tell you?"

Ichigo looked suspiciously at him, what did he plan to do to cheer Ichigo up?

He got the answer just seconds later when Hichigo suddenly tackled Ichigo and pushed him to the bed.

"What the hell-." Ichigo didn't get to finish the sentence as pale lips met his in a rough kiss. His eyes went wide and he tried to push the other off him, which didn't have any effect whatsoever.

Hichigo started to rip off Ichigo's shirt, still kissing him.

"Wait a minute! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled when the hollow finally broke the kiss.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hichigo said, with his trademark grin on, "I'm cheering you up!"

Then he started pulling off Ichigo's pants, along with his boxers. Ichigo blushed as he felt Hichigo's eyes on his body.

The hollow only chuckled and then he lowered his head and started placing butterfly kisses from Ichigo's neck, down his chest. With a little look up at Ichigo, Hichigo then started to such his dick.

Ichigo couldn't help the little moan of pleasure escaping his lips. It felt so good! The hollow noticed the sounds of pleasure that Ichigo was making and smiled.

"Do you feel a little better now King?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

Ichigo panted, his eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Just shut up and fuck me, you stupid Hollow!"

"Your wish is my command!" Hichigo said with a big grin.

He sucked on three of his fingers before slowly pushing up Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo squirmed a little of the unusual feeling before he got used to it.

The hollow then added a second finger and began to stretch Ichigo with scissor-like motions.

The red-head gave out a little yelp of pain when Hichigo put another finger inside.

"Please, just fuck me!" Ichigo said with plead in his eyes.

Hichigo couldn't help but feel a little happy, his King was actually asking him something, he didn't tell him to shut up or anything.

Hichigo pulled put his fingers and then he positioned himself in front of Ichigo's entrance. He looked up at Ichigo to be sure that this was what he wanted but the teen only growled angry at him.

Without anymore hesitation, Hichigo slammed inside Ichigo then pulled out and then in again.

Ichigo couldn't find words to describe the feeling he got from being fucked by his hollow self. Sure, it was painful, but there were so much more than that! He felt… happy! For the first time in days, he was feeling happy, satisfied.

He screamed loud when he came, spilling all over their chests and Hichigo followed, releasing inside Ichigo.

The hollow fell down beside Ichigo and the shinigami apprentice cuddled up against Hichigo's white chest and fell asleep.

Hichigo watched his King, sleeping so peacefully against him.

'He is actually really cute!' Hichigo thought and smiled. To think that he would fall in love with his other half, his King, was absurd. But weird things happen, and he guessed this was one of those things.

He kissed Ichigo carefully on the fore-head, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Be sure to rate and review!


End file.
